


close to you

by alucard (inyunyi)



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Boarding School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Just Dudes Being Dudes, Late Night Conversations, M/M, Mutual Pining, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Burn, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, kind of, like instead of the 'academy' all konoha teens go to some crappy boarding school, they're taking their TIME
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 08:28:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17721707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inyunyi/pseuds/alucard
Summary: Sasuke doesn’t try to keep track of how often he and Naruto escape their dormitories to explore the city at unruly hours anymore. Naruto promised him it’d be a one-time thing, that he just wanted to help him take his mind off the unfortunate events of that day. But almost weekly they’d found themselves at the heart of Konoha, side by side in the dusk of the night.; in which, naruto and sasuke like to sneak out and explore their town at night without the fear of eyes watching.





	close to you

**Author's Note:**

> not beta read bc im lazy but i hope grammarly does justice lmfao
> 
>  **songs for this chapter**  
>  CHERRY by Rina Sawayama  
> SEPARATE by Goldwash

“Do you want some?”

They’re out again. Sasuke doesn’t try to keep track of how often he and Naruto escape their dormitories to explore the city at unruly hours anymore...he'd been promised by Naruto that it’d be a one-time thing, that he just wanted to help him take his mind off the unfortunate events of that day. But almost weekly they’d found themselves at the heart of Konoha, side by side in the dusk of the night.

Naruto likes to lead him, taking him anywhere that his mind leads him. Sometimes they’re places from his childhood, mutual or not, other times they’re unknown locations that he never dared to adventure before. Not without Sasuke. It left a warm feeling inside him that he didn't really want to comment on.

Konoha was a town that you could tell was making its efforts to be _recognised_ as a city but just wasn’t there. The population was small and people knew each other by face, name and a small rumour that would stick with them forever. Apartments and flats were stacked and packed tightly together creating winding alleyways and backstreets that children from upper-class areas, much like Sasuke, were told to never even _dare_ to attempt exploring. Alleyways and backstreets that Naruto used to live in. He finds the contrast of then and now odd but filling.

They’d currently arrived at their usual source for snacks, _Haruno’s_. The owner who had previously eyed them suspiciously when they wandered in the first time, now gave them a knowing look before redirecting their attention to a novella.

“Hello?” Naruto leered from his side. “Sasuke? I said, _do you want one?”_

Sasuke inclined his head with a grimaced. Naruto’s hand held up a bar of white chocolate. “…why would I want white chocolate”

Naruto takes a pause before snorting, “Because you might change your mind, y’know?”

“You forgot, right? Why would you want to buy me chocolate anyways?”

“Shut up Sasuke.” He trudges over to the next isle avoiding Sasuke’s gaze over the rows. Fox Biscuits suddenly seem extremely interesting to Naruto, inspecting the title, calories and ingredients. Sasuke however, observed him in amusement. His stare glazed over Naruto’s face, narrowed eyes peeking through his unkempt blond hair. Sasuke quietly smiles.

;

Naruto loves being outside at night. The fresh, chilly breeze in the air. The faintly lit street lights illuminating main roads, back roads left to gleaming house lights to brighten up the pathway. Naruto didn’t think he could handle living in a real city. The views of the moon from each corner of the city was always a pleasant sight to see. Konoha was so stunning at night. He’d never give it up for anything else.

Yet that being said, Naruto hated Konoha with his whole being.

He thinks that Sasuke shares the sentiment to some extent, but his opposition to Konoha seemed to run deeper despite the similarity in their cases. Naruto didn’t know if Sasuke really found Konoha as pretty as he did, but he did enjoy their nights together, at least. There’s a peaceful expression on Sasuke’s face as they walked side by side.

“Why don’t you leave?” Sasuke verbalises some weeks later, frowning as he acknowledges his words. Naruto supposes he thought it was a forbidden topic between them..which he can’t exactly blame him for. Their conversations usually end in one of them laughing at the other, whether it’s Naruto complaining about trivial issues or Sasuke bitching about people who irritate him—not deep conversations about their backgrounds and personal issues.

“I just,” Sasuke continues. “Nothing really ties you here. So I was just wondering. Since you don’t really…well at all. Like the place.”

“I don’t really know…” Dark solemn eyes stared into his as he spaced out, “I’ve always lived here and I get like, basic support from the government since…I’m like _this_. Uh. And I don’t know if any other town would accept me, y’know?”

It’s not like he’s never thought about it before. Moving away from Konoha. Travelling on his own, learning about the world around him through experience and talking to new people who know nothing of his past. Making money through side jobs and favours with people. But it’s a _fantasy_ though. It’s not realistic.

Sasuke however, seems to think otherwise. He stops walking letting Naruto overtake him and look back in surprise. There’s a momentary pause between them, Sasuke’s expression hardened as he looks at him.

“It’s not about acceptance, dumbass. Konoha’s an invasive town of elderly gossips—” Naruto snickers, “—who have nothing better to do than torment kids who don’t know better. You _know_ that’s true. Literally, no other village would’ve treated us like this. If we just moved out to the city or something…”

“Sasuke. We?”

The world turns pink and Sasuke’s slowly turning feral whilst Naruto bursts into fits of laughter, his dumbass on the verge of _hysteria_ as he slaps his chest. He hadn’t meant to say that. Not cool.

“Oh-my-god. Wait! Sasuke _wait_ , oh my gosh, please. I’m dying please stop walking so fast.” Naruto’s pleas fall upon deaf ears as Sasuke pointedly storms off towards their dormitories. It’s thoughts like these that Sasuke makes sure _not_ to voice around other people, _especially_ not the person in question. He’s always thought of leaving with Konoha and it’d been the centre of his daydreams until _that night_. And all of a sudden all he can think of his travelling the world with the biggest idiot, Uzumaki Naruto. He’s so fucking stupid.

“ _Sasuke!”_

He whips around, red in the face as Naruto simply grins at him like it’s all okay. Like a fucking idiot. _Jesus fuck_. “Hey! I’m sorry for laughing I just didn’t expect you to _say_ that— _Sasuke stop! Walking! Away! I’m speaking!—_ Anyways, I just didn’t think you’d want to go anywhere with me.”

Sasuke rolls his eyes with a huff, “That’s because you’re stupid, dumbass. I don’t want to go anywhere with you.”

“You should stop calling me a dumbass, y’know? And you just hinted that you wanted to run away with me.” He gasps clutching his chest, “ _Sasuke_. You’re so _romantic_! I’ll run away with you, I–”

“I don’t like you anymore.”

“… _anymore_?”

Sasuke hits him.

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos are appreciated! i love you! have a great day and thanks for reading!


End file.
